Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of ladder safety devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to an attachment for preventing ladders from slipping during use against a gutter.
Description of Related Art
When a ladder is planted on a surface that is less than perfectly level, flat, or firm, or when a ladder user does not use perfect precision climbing the ladder and roof, the ladder may be subject to movement as a gutter is smooth and slippery, and that can throw the user off balance as he relies on it to be stationary. When a ladder is placed against a gutter, it is subject to two kinds of movement that can cause the user to lose his balance. One is a backward force such as accidentally kicking the ladder away while working or standing on a ladder, or a strong gust of wind that blows the ladder down while the user is, for example, on a roof. The other is a sideward movement as the ladder slides to the left or right while the user mounts or dismounts the ladder, which can be caused by imperfect “step-on-rung” or “hand-on-rail” balancing. This may alternatively be caused by a ground surface that is not sufficiently firm and level. This type of ladder movement against these surfaces is very common and even slight side to side movement poses a threat to the user trying to maintain his balance during that short crucial moment of mounting or dismounting the ladder.
For example, when a ladder is placed against a gutter and the user is going to mount the roof above the eaves, the user takes a risk both when climbing onto the roof and when dismounting the roof back onto the ladder. Since the ladder and gutter are both usually made of smooth, flat aluminum, it does not take much pressure to cause the ladder to slide to the left or right as the user steps up and down on the rungs. This movement can happen if the user does not dismount and remount the ladder with perfect balance, or the movement can be caused by landscaping that is not ideally flat, firm and level. Thus, there is a need for a safety device to keep the ladder rail held firmly against surfaces such as the gutter and keep the user from losing his balance.
There are currently no devices on the market to solve the problem effectively. All current solutions are ineffective, bulky, expensive, cumbersome, and/or inconvenient to use. One attempted solution uses a clamp and a large foam rubber mat that lays over the gutter. Yet, the rubber mat and clamp do not prevent all risk scenarios, especially front to back movement. Other attempts to solve the problem include ladder pads and similar devices, which provide only minimal protection. Other attempted solutions include the use of multiple parts, many screws and bolts, complex assembly steps, and/or require much time and effort, Additionally, many of these methods and devices require the user to get down from the ladder to get the safety device and come back up with the large or inconvenient device. Many ladder users decide to take what they perceive to be a small risk, assuming that the worst case scenario will not happen, instead of undergoing the inconveniences provided by the currently available preventive safety measure. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a convenient device that can be carried in a snap packet on the user's belt, or in his pocket, and can effectively prevent a ladder from slipping and causing an accident.